


Exchange student

by M75G



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M75G/pseuds/M75G
Summary: Timmy is an exchange student from France who comes to the States. Armie is working at the university.





	1. New beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is a work of fiction. It's 100% made up by my crazy mind and I don't want to offend anyone.  
> This is the first thing I have ever wrote, so please, have mercy. I've read so many works before from different authors and they were so incredibly good I told myself - why not to try? Still, I'm aware of the fact that this will never be half as good as their works. Nontheless, enjoy!  
> Also, as English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes I made.

The first day in new school is never easy. This time, however, it was even more difficult.

Timmy was a 22 year old student from France that decided to come to the States for a student exchange programme. In theory everything would be perfect - he would develop his language skills (even if his English was already of an impressive level), meet new people and broaden his academic perspectives. One could think there is not a single weak point in that idea. But Timmy knew from the very beginning that this adventure will be a real challenge for him. Mainly because he was a very shy and reserved person. Not generally (as a matter of fact, he was extremely talkative and just open to others, but only when he got to know someone), but when it came to making new friends or move to a new place. In this case, he was alone in a new place and was supposed to find those new friends. Otherwise, he will remain alone for the rest of this academic year.

He came to the States only one week ago to sort of settle down and prepare himself for upcoming months. Now, at 4am in the morning, he still was not able to fall asleep before his first day of classes. He was so stressed out about tomorrow (or, actually, today) that he decided not to force himself to sleep. Instead of that he called his sister, Pauline. Back home it was already early afternoon, so he hoped she wouldn't mind.

She answered after the second signal.

"Timmy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Is everything alright? What time is it there at your place?" Her voice expressed sincere concern.

"Hi Pauline... I'm sorry to call you in the middle of the day like that..." For a moment he hesitated between continuing and disconnecting.

"Timmy, what is going on? Don't feel sorry, just tell me what is it about. I can hear in your voice that you're worried" She said quickly, and then added "I'm your sister after all, who should you be calling instead?"

Hearing that, Timmy smirked faintly. Just the soothing voice of his sister helped him to calm down a little. It was always like that. Probably that's why he called her in the first place.

"Yes, Pauline, I'm fine. Thank you, it's just... I don't know... I'm a little bit anxious before tomorrow." He glanced at his watch on the bedside table. "Today, actually" He corrected himself.

She sighed.

"Dear brother, I want to remind you of how enthusiastic you have been about this whole thing. How happy you were to spend a whole year on the other side of the ocean. I don't know what has changed? Did you change your mind?" There was no sign of irony in her voice. She was truly curious what was the reason.

"You're right, I am still very excited, but... In the same time this new entourage, kind of, overwhelms me. I don't know anyone here yet. I don't know if they would like me or not. What will they think about me?" He asked, probably more himself than his sister.

"Oh..." She exhaled loudly. "Now I see. You can't sleep because you are overthinking things you don't really have any impact on."

Timmy wanted to interrupt her, but she must have felt it and didn't let him.

"Look. Of course they are going to like you. Maybe not all of them and not from the day one, but still... Give it some time. Do you have friends here, on French soil?"

He snorted, not really seeing her point.

"Yes, obviously. Why are you asking me that?"

"Do you think they like you?" This questions sounded even more awkward to him.

"I hope so..." He said mockingly. If he knew she would ask him all those stupid questions he wouldn't call her at all, he thought.

"You see!" She laughed, apparently not caring about his tone. "That means you are a likeable person. Thus there is no reason to think people there would not like you as well."

He brightened up while hearing that. Yes, she was a good sister and he shouldn't ever doubt that.

"Go to sleep now, Timmy. Try to rest for at least a couple of hours before you go there and make this first impression. And don't worry too much, it will all be fine." She added before hanging up.

He lied in his bed once again and smiled to himself. Maybe Pauline was right. Maybe he shouldn't panic as much. He didn't even notice the moment when he fell asleep.

He woke up less than three hours later feeling much better. Despite not sleeping too much he was quite optimistic about this first day. Because, honestly - what could go wrong?

***

After taking a shower and dressing up comfortably he left the tiny apartment his parents rented for him not so far from the university campus. On his way he stepped into a bakery to buy something to eat and a cup of coffee. He knew eating in a hurry wasn't good for his health, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to look like some disrespectful snob that came from abroad and arrived late for his first classes. He looked at his watch once again - only 5 minutes left before the classes start. He devoured the rest of his sweet bun in two bites and decided to run as he already could see the entrance of the faculty.

Eating in a hurry was not the best idea, but running with his half-finished cup of coffee in a hand was even worse. And and soon enough he was supposed to learn that lesson.

While reaching the steps at the main entrance he stubbed his left foot against one of them. He immediately lost balance and fell down. His coffee, though, made its own way of five or six feet flying in the air before it hit someone's back. The person jumped in a shock. Luckily, the coffee wasn't that hot any more, but it made a huge stain on the white shirt of Timmy's 'victim'.

"What the hell was that!" Person attacked turned gazing around.

Timmy looked up at the man. And what a view it was...

"Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry..." He muttered, obvious panic attack taking over him slowly. He rapidly stood up and rushed towards the stranger. When he looked the man in the eyes (incredibly blue eyes, Timmy noticed), much to his surprise, he didn't find anger. The stranger standing in front of him was rather amused and there was a light smile on his handsome face.

Timmy started to breath again and realised that there was this awkward silence that needed to end, because otherwise he was going to explode.

"My most sincere apologies, sir" Timmy said. "I wasn't thinking what I was doing. I didn't want to be late for my classes and run and then I lost my balance and..." He was speaking faster and faster with every sentence he pronounced.

The smile on stranger's handsome face only grew bigger while listening to Timmy's nervous explanation.

"Breathe" He said and put one of his hands on Timmy's shoulder. It was like an electric current that went through his entire body. Stranger's hand was sending his this friendly warmth that helped him to calm down a little.

His hand was huge, Timmy thought. Well, the word 'huge' could describe him in general. The stranger's height could be around 6'5. He was wearing a white collar shirt without any tie and with top button undone, and dark jean trousers. His short bright hair was carefully combed. In his free hand he was holding a jacket in the colour of navy blue.

"Are you alright?" His voice was low and deep. And really concerned, Timmy observed.

"Yes, why?" Timmy asked absent-mindedly. The stranger chuckled.

"I don't know... You just fell down, maybe that's why I'm asking. For a moment you looked like you might be having a concussion or something... And then this logorrhea type of thing has happened."

Timmy straightened up and shook is head. Put yourself together, he thought.

"Yes! Sorry, yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much. And I'm sorry once again for your shirt." Timmy managed to say.

"If you're fine do you mind me leaving you? Because I have to change my shirt before I get there." The stranger nodded toward the entrance.

Timmy nodded and looked around for the first time since his coffee landed on this tall and handsome gentleman's broad back. The courtyard in front of the faculty was almost deserted at this point. Somehow he even managed to forget he had some classes to attend for a short moment. Now he definitely will be late. On his first day! He growled in exasperation. The stranger looked at him, confused.

"What is it? Something wrong?" He asked. Timmy shook his head again.

"No, I just realised that I was trying to get on time for my classes and now I'm so late..." He explained absently.

The stranger sighed.

"You're not the only one, apparently" He said and then walked toward the parking lot. "Take care of yourself." He added going down the stairs.

"I will." Timmy mumbled watching him leaving.

After a (rather long) moment he started to think logically and once again headed to the entrance, this time successfully. What was happening to him? Why this man had such an effect on him? And, first of all, who was he?!

He has found his classroom and entered. The majority of the group was already there, but he couldn't spot the teacher. Apparently he wasn't the only person that was late this very first morning...

The classroom was filled only in three quarters. Obviously, all the places in the back rows have already been taken. Timmy thought that must be a universal rule that applies to both sides of the Atlantic Ocean - last row are always first to saturate in the beginning of every class.

He decided to sit next to a friendly looking girl in the second row, right under the window. She looked at him and smiled widely.

"Hi! My name is Saoirse, but almost all my friends call my Sersh." Her eyes were sparkling. Timmy felt immediately that they will become friends as well. Also, her accent was quite attention dragging. She must have noticed his inquisitive glance while she introduced herself, because she rapidly added "Yes, I'm Irish."

Timmy chuckled hearing that.

"Not a surprise given that accent of yours. I'm Timothée, but you can call me Timmy if you want. I'm French, by the way."

Now it was Saoirse's turn to chuckle.

"Quite evident, given that name of yours!"

They both burst of laughing. For the first time since his arrival to the States, Timmy felt that nice warmth in his heart. He knew he wasn't alone any more.

Waiting for their teacher to finally arrive they started to chat. Timmy explained how he is taking part in an exchange programme between the two universities and Saoirse told him how she, an Irish girl with an Irish soul, ended up at the faculty in America, so far away from home. Then it was Timmy's turn to tell her about his adventure from literally ten minutes earlier. Of course he omitted some parts relating to his emotional state during the encounter with a stranger, as well as the fact that he had beautiful eyes, he was very tall and had and incredibly appealing voice. Basically he told her nothing more than that he had involuntarily thrown his cup of coffee at some random guy standing in the front of the faculty.

"Who was he? Do you know his name?" Saoirse asked, clearly curious and even more amused.

Timmy exhaled loudly.

"I honestly have no damn idea... It must have been some student in his senior year. He looked older than us." It wasn't the first time Timmy asked himself this question. He has been thinking about it since the incident happened and the stranger left him at the entrance to the building.

When a moment of silence came Timmy glanced quickly through the window. He almost jumped in his seat. Sersh immediately asked him what happened. He pointed his finger at some point behind the window. The blonde approached him in order to have a better view.

"That's him! That's the guy!" Timmy suppressed a shout in the last moment and managed somehow to stay calm (or rather as calm as it was possible for him right there, in that moment) and speak more or less normally.

Saoirse whistled quietly seeing finally the target of Timmy's morning attack. The man was walking toward the entrance of the faculty, clearly being in a hurry. From the window on the second floor they had a perfect view of the courtyard.

"He's quite hot, I have to say." Saoirse noted. Without even thinking about his actions Timmy nodded vividly. It took him two or three seconds to realise what he has just done. Sersh was watching him closely. He felt his cheeks blushing. That was it. There was no sense in hiding it. Not before his new friend who apparently already deciphered his reaction to her comment.

"Yes. He is. Yes..." Timmy admitted.

The thing that happened right after was even bigger surprise than the fact that Saoirse didn't make any comment about Timmy's statement. Their long-awaited teacher eventually entered the classroom.


	2. Introducing myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of the academic year everyone has to intoduce himself properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm very sorry I didn't update the story for so long. I hope you'll forgive me, I have moved to another country myself for my studies and the beginnings can be hard, but finally I found a moment or two to write this. Really hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you for your comments and kudos btw :-)

It took him only about fifteen seconds to spot his aggressor from literally few moments ago sitting in the second row under the window. The kid was right there, in the classroom, looking at him with those eyes now full of swelling panic. Oh God, he thought, how did that happen?  
He had to pull himself together, he knew that. It was his first year of teaching, he came a long and tough way to this point. Giving up the first day just because of the fact that some gorgeous student spilled his coffee at him, then he was late and it came out this boy was in the group he was supposed to teach about the American Constitution, that was just not an option. Wait? Did he say ‘gorgeous’? So perfect, first day and already troubles – he is about to have a weird crush on one of his students. Just… Never mind.  
“Good morning” he started slowly, but with confidence in his voice. “My name is Armand Hammer, but because I was really hoping to introduce some innovative methods into this old and traditional institution, you are allowed to call me Armie. To be honest the age gap between us is not that big.”  
At this point he gave them all a broad smile and noticed that big part of female students exchanged looks with their friends. There was a little noise between members of his audience. It didn’t surprise him, he got used to the effect he had of girls. He didn’t care though. He quickly gazed over the part of the classroom where the gorge…, the kid he met at the courtyard was sat. The guy was obviously trying his best no to show how nervous he was. And failing miserably. Poor kid, Armie thought.  
“I know other teachers are starting with the introduction to their course on the first day, but I would like to start this classes with another introduction” Armie continued. “I would like you to introduce yourselves to your classmates and to me. Tell us who you are and why did you chose Constitutional law as one of your classes this semester. Are you okay with that? We can start the definition of constitutionalism on Friday.”  
People sat in front of him responded positively nodding their heads. Someone quietly said ‘I like that guy’ to which the rest of the group reacted with a laugh. Armie smiled himself and added:  
“Happy to hear that. Who wants to start?”  
He looked around hoping the ‘coffee kid’ (cause he decided to call him by that name in his head) would rise his hand. That didn’t happen. Few people wanted to present themselves, including the blonde girl sitting next to the coffee kid. Seeing this a great idea came to Armies mind. He pointed at Saoirse and said “Let’s start with you, young lady”.  
Saoirse stood up happy and with a big smile. She said what her name was and told them few things about herself. To be honest, Armie was listening to her only partially. Internally he was having this conversation with himself about whether he should or should not proceed with his plan. The coffee kid embarrassed him in front of the faculty, he had the right to respond. But on the other hand that kid was shaking and was clearly very sorry about what happened.  
“… and that would be it, I believe” Saoirse finished her presentation.  
Armie blinked twice and grinned. “Thank you Sersh, if I may call you that way. It’s nice to meet you.”  
The blonde sat down looking pleased.  
“It’s nice to meet you too. Of course you can call me Sersh” she added.  
Armie took three seconds to pretend he’s thinking what to do now or who to chose next. Eventually he looked Timmy straight in the eyes and asked:  
“Why not to continue with your friend?” He couldn’t help smiling. The expression on coffee kid’s face was just priceless.  
***  
What the heck was going on there?! Was this man just about to make some fun of him in front of all those people? In his first day, when he doesn’t know anyone yet? Timmy had a lot of different thoughts in his head, but he decided to face this challenge. He wouldn’t care how perfectly his new teacher looked and how embarrassed he was feeling right now. He will just stand up and present himself. Yes, he will show him he’s not scared.  
Timmy stood up and instantly felt stress getting him. Maybe he was not as confident as he believed. He glanced into Armies eyes. To his big surprise, Timmy discovered that there was not even a small sign of mockery in his teacher’s gaze. On the contrary, he was giving Timmy a comforting look.  
“Ready when you are” Armie smiled softly. He has changed his shirt, he put on one matching his navy blue jacket.  
“Hello everyone… Uhm, my name is Timothée, but you can call me Timmy if you prefer… Ehm, I’m French, I arrived in the US one week ago to spend this academic year with you, learning about American legal system. So that classes are supposed to be a good start, right?” Timmy chuckled, involuntarily. It wasn’t that bad, he thought.  
Armie nodded in response, his handsome face expressing something between relief and concern.  
***  
That’s his deal then, he is a foreigner, Armie realized. Now he felt really bad for this student. He came here few days ago, probably not knowing anyone, and a coffee incident happened at the very beginning of his stay. He could easily imagine it wasn’t that simple to Timmy to find out who was his teacher and talk to him in front of all classmates.  
“Okay Timmy, thank you for this, I think you are totally right. Welcome to our faculty then, I hope you’ll enjoy your stay” Armie said. Timmy looked like he has calmed himself a little bit. “Merci” he responded and sat down.  
Armie proceeded with the whole introduction thing for the remaining time. Finally, he wished all his new students a great first day of classes.  
“See you all on Friday, I will start with some real teaching stuff” he ended.  
While everyone was leaving the classroom, Armie was standing in front of his desk. When he saw Timmy approaching the door, he took two steps forward and placed his hand on Timmy’s shoulder.  
“Can I speak to you? It will only take 2 minutes…” Armie asked hesitantly.  
Timmy flinched at the moment he felt Armie was touching him. He stopped and said to Saoirse he will catch her later in order to get lunch together. Once the classroom was empty, Armie started:  
“Timothée… look. I’m sorry I acted like that today in the morning. I had absolutely no idea you came here all the way from Europe and I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. After all, this is a first day for me as well…”  
Why was he saying all those things? Armie didn’t know. He just felt it was right thing to say.  
***  
Why was he saying all those things? Timmy had no idea at all. But he knew Armie wanted him to be aware he didn’t mean to hurt him. And that was enough for that moment. He must have been quite stressed himself starting to teach at the university today.  
“It’s okay, sir… No hard feelings. I’m sorry once again for what happened earlier, I didn’t intend to ruin your shirt.” They both smiled, relieved this part was already over.  
“I’ll be fine. By the way, I was an exchange student myself, you know” Armie said, breaking the silence.  
Timmy frowned and asked: “Really?”  
“Yeah, while preparing my doctorate I went to Italy for a year. I know how it feels to be away from home in a totally new place. First it seems tough, but you’ll make it. It will be all right.” He explained.  
Timmy nodded and thought about something for a moment.  
“I really hope so. Thank you for this conversation.” He said, and then added hesitantly “If you don’t mind though I will be going now, my next classes start in less than five minutes and I don’t want to be late again.”  
Armie chuckled.  
“Of course, have a nice day” he responded.  
“You too, Mr. Hammer… I mean, Armie” Timmy smiled and left the classroom before Armie could react to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're not disappointed. I will try to upload this more often now. Thank you for reading!


	3. How is it going, brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy gets a phone call from his sister. He tells her about his first day.

He closed the door behind him, left his keys on the shelf beside the door and put his bag down on the floor. He slowly stepped towards his bed and sat on it. He felt really tired. And that was only first day…

“It’s going to be an interesting year, apparently” he said to himself. It was weird to do that, but since there was nothing to talk to, what was he supposed to do?

He took a shower, changed his clothes and decided to grab something to eat, when he heard his phone ringing. It was his sister calling him.

“Hi Pauline, comment va tu?” Timmy asked.

“Don’t you ask me, tell me how is it going there!” she laughed quietly. “I’m all right though” his sister added after a moment.

“Yeah, me too…” Timmy answered, not knowing what to tell her. He knew his voice didn’t sound convincingly, but it was due to the fact, that he has spent last eight hours at the university. In the beginning he hoped other professors would take Armie’s example and start the year with something light, but that didn’t happen. And that’s how Mr. Hammer very quickly became the coolest teacher, not only in Timmy’s eyes.

“It does not sound like that, brother” Pauline stated. Timmy rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” he responded, maybe even to fast. “I’m just so tired, I came back like less than one hour ago…”

“Okay, let’s pretend that I believe you” Pauline said and Timmy could hear she’s smiling. “So, how really was it? Have you found a friend already? And how do you like your university teachers? Are they as harsh as they are in France? Cause I bet they’re not…”

“Yes, well… yeah. I’ve met this girl, Sersh. She’s Irish and very funny. I think we’ll get along pretty well. We have only one classes together though, just the American Constitutional Law.”

“Yeah, that sounds exciting” Pauline interrupted him. She was a great sister, but absolutely unable to understand Timmy’s interest in his studies. She used to say it was all super boring every single time he mentioned to her a name of one of his subjects. “Sorry, did I interrupt you? Please go on…” she added.

Timmy sighed and took a little moment to focus. Then he continued:

“Yes, it is very interesting. However Armie decided not to start with the material yet. He said he wanted to use this first meeting with us just to get to know each other.”

He stopped purposefully. It was totally obvious to him what was about to happen.

“Wait, who’s Armie?” his sister asked, sincerely interested.

It was Timmy’s turn to smile. He knew his sister too good sometimes. And he decided to entertain himself a little bit, playing with her for a second.

“Oh, he’s the teacher. And then I had the classes with this old professor who looks like if he were one hundred years old, his name is…”

“Wait, let’s stick to this Armie person for a moment, shall we talk about him?” Pauline interrupted him once again, this time even more excited. Timmy’s smile only grew bigger.

“There is not too much to talk about, really. Maybe just… Oh, you know, never mind. I don’t want to talk about it.” He was trying so hard to suppress laugh at this point.

“Come on, Timmy. I’m your sister, you know you can tell me anything. I’m here to listen to your concerns.” Her voice revealed how much curious she was. Timmy chuckled.

“Okay, that’s quite embarrassing, but I’ll tell you what happened.” And he shortly told her the story of the incident which has taken place that morning in the front of the faculty. When he finished, his sister was literally shaking with laughter. He loved her so much…

“Mon Dieu, Timmy! How is it that those stories always happen to you and not someone else?” she really was trying to calm herself down.

“I don’t know, Pauline. It just happens, what can I do?” he responded, true concern in his voice.

“I know, first try not to run with a cup of coffee. That will be a good start. But seriously, was he mad at you?” she inquired.

“I know it’s strange, but he didn’t. He was really nice to me. I even think he likes me, after all. Once the classes ended, he stopped me wanting to talk for a moment. He told me he was an exchange student himself and that, although it seems tough in the very beginning, it will become much easier and more enjoyable experience.” Timmy stated. He took few seconds to actually think about it.

He couldn’t tell how and why, but he was feeling some sort of a bond between him and this new teacher. And it was not only the fact that he felt physically attracted to him, no (also, that’s the part of the story he decided to keep for himself, at least for now, and didn’t want to tell his sister about everything). There was something else, something more. When Armie asked him to stay in the classroom, he was slightly scared at first, not being aware of what Armie wanted to tell him. But finally it turned out to be just a friendly talk to, kind of, encourage him. And Timmy honestly appreciated it.

“Where did he go?” Pauline said, bringing Timmy back to the reality. He hesitated for a moment, then asked:

“What do you mean?”

“I was just curious. You said he told you that he went somewhere while making his own studies. I was wondering where did he go?” Pauline clarified.

“Italy” Timmy responded, not entirely knowing what does it have to do with him and this whole conversation.

“I see, that’s why he’s like that. I always knew Italians are quite laid back. He must have learn that attitude while studying there” she said, like it was explaining everything.

They spoke for about ten more minutes, before Timmy excused himself and said he has to eat something and go to sleep, because he starts early on the next day. After he hung up he felt a bit relieved. It was always better to talk to an actual someone rather than to yourself. Smiling, he stepped towards his tiny fridge in order to prepare some supper.

Two more days to go until Friday, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I know it's very short, but still - I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon!


End file.
